If You've Got the Time
by MyHollowpointSmile
Summary: The desert is a deadly place, not because of the heat in the days and the cold in the nights, but because where ever you go. BL/ind is always there, after your group dies. Your faith dies too, or does it? Killjoys
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey:), well this is my first MCR fanfic, so I hope you like. It's not Mary-Sue or anything no worries, I know there are quite a lot of fics like these, danger days fics but this is all my ideas, I would never copy. So if you like, please review and tell me what you think :P ~MHPS**

If You've Got The Time

The heat was torchure. My long brown hair was clinging to my face, the blood drying under the heat. My eyes dried out from the dry desert air and my lips chapped from the lack of liquid. My mouth pasty and my head pounding.

The gash on the back of my head causing a trail of blood to follow behind me.

I wasn't afraid! I kept walking, I kept living. I couldn't die, I just couldn't. If I did they would've died for nothing, and I cannot let that happen. But I couldn't stop it, no matter how far I limped, I was dying.

My white skinny jeans glissened with the fresh blood gushing out of the wounds on my legs. I was wearing a pair of high black combat boots that made it even harder to walk. My blue tanktop had rips and blood stains, the words in black: "Sword and the Faith" Written on the shirt. My black leather jacket was short and chic. On the back was my sign, an electric blue rain drop with a circle around it and a skull in the center.

I had dirty and stained white fingerless gloves and a single electric blue streak running through the under part of my hair. My mask was white with a black line to make the eye holes look like cat eyes. My electric blue (my favorite colour) gun had three white stripes on the tip and the words: "Well it rains and it pours" on the side, written in italic writting.

My nose was bleeding and I knew my cheek bone was bruised.

_"No! Help him!"_

_"You basterds!"_

_"Garden, Wake up! Don't leave me!"_

The scene flashed before my eyes. Pain, Greif, Anger! A mix of emotions so strong, so easy to loose control. I did loose control and I couldn't take it.

My breathing got hoarse and my legs started to go numb. I clenched my gun so hard my knuckles where white as snow. I'm lucky I still remember snow. After the nuclear bombs the world went down hill. Global Warming turned out to be real, I never doubted it though unlike some people. A company pretty much took over, shoving pills down our throats and transporting us all to Battery City, millions of people died. Lots of families, friends even enemies. All dead!

I was practically dragging myself now, I looked up. My arm wouldn't move high enough so I could shield my eyes from the sun. I noticed the nasty vultures just waiting for me to drop. I could see spots, patterns? Lights? I was slowly loosing conciousness as I practically dragged myself to where ever the hell I was going. I just followed the Highway; Route Guano, praying that no dracs were patrolling the area around this time.

It felt like something was sitting on my chest, it was so hard to breathe. I lost feeling in my arms, and then control in my feet. Causing me to drop to the ground. My head hit the pavement and everything went black.

* * *

><p><em>"Get Up and GO!" The radio blared through out the 72 Roadrunner. <em>

_My whole group singing and laughing. _

_"Come on Rainy! Sing!" Garden Heart said laughing. Garden Heart, my second in command. My first mate, my best friend. Her medium length curly blonde hair blew around in the wind. She wore mainly green, being her favorite colour. A vegeterian with fun on the brain. _

_"No, and don't call me Rainy." I growled keeping an eye on the road. Cryer was kicking my seat and I was keeping myself calm, I had way too much responsibility on my hands to sing and laugh right now. We had a run in with the Dracs last night and lost ShipShape, he was a good kid. Strong and brave, it's such a shame. _

_But being the leader I need to be serious, I can't clown around. The ex-leader Crimson Bow has been getting older, and developped heart problems. Me being the second in command took over, he's practically raised me, he taught me how to fight and shoot a ray-guy. He's been a father to me. _

_"Who they want you to be! Who they wanted to see! Kill the party with me!" They all sang along. _

_"It's not true!" Crooked Cryer snarled, his voice cracking slightly. _

_"You're such a liar!" Baby Greenwaist snarled, for a sixteen year old girl she could really raise hell. _

_"Am not!" He defended. _

_"Are too!" She almost yelled. _

_"If the two of you don't stop fighting, I'm gunna' toss you's out and feed ya's to the Dracs." I shouted over the loud radio. They looked terrified but quieted down immediately. I'm never usually this bitchy, it's the lack of sleep. I'm the one awake watching over everyone so nothing happens. Plus I haven't had a ciggerette in a long time. _

_My 21st birthday was last December, I've been out here for 6 years. It may not sound like a long time, but when you're out in the desert. It's an eternity. _

_"Rain!" Crimson's old deep voice said in a panic. They all turned around, I looked in the rearview mirror and noticed the BL\ind car speeding towards us. That car is probably filled with dracs, two other cars pulled out from the behind it and one turned to three. I planted my foot on the pedal and sped forward. _

_Everyone turned around and aimed at the cars, I told them to wait for them to make the first move. Just like the idiots they are, they did. Dozens of beams shot at us and past the car. _

_"Shoot!" I yelled and without hesitation they shot the cars. Laser beams flying everywhere by now, the only problem. Their cars were bulletproof and ours wasn't. The shot out our left back tire, with a bang we skidded forwards and swirved until we stopped. "This is it guys, masks on!" I yelled putting my mask on before getting out of the car, we all hid behind it. Using it as a giant shield as the Draculoids' cars screeched to a hault, they hid behind thier cars and fired at us. There were lasers bouncing off the car and slicing through the sides. _

_My baby! _

_The good amount of the Dracs went down, but unfortunately so did we. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Baby Greenwaist go down, the laser beam was sent through her heart and I knew she was gone as soon as she hit. We were out numbered and had no chance, but I had to be positive, we had to fight. We were a team and no matter what it took I would keep fighting, I would die for them. _

_"Cryer!" _

_"No! Help him!" Garden yelled as Cryer was hit in the lower stomach. _

_"No! Get up! Come on! Get up!" I tried to lift him. He just closed his eyes, tears falling down his cheeks. _

_How dare they! _

_I got up and took out a few more, I felt bad killing another human being. But it was kill or be killed. In this time the murder of another human wasn't concidered against the law. It was necessary, the fight against BL/ind wasn't just rebellion. It was something you lived by, it was freedom. _

_As I ran from behind the car to the mailbox I felt a burning slice cut through my thigh. I didn't flinch or take notice to it. _

_"Rain!" It was Crimson Bow, I was teriffied. Crimson wasn't in the best shape, he was nearing 55 with severe heart problems and with the lack of medical attention it was a struggle. He was against the back of the car, clutching his chest. I ran, a Drac cracked me over the head with the back of his gun and my vision became blurry. I flipped around and sent a beam through his kneck before running to te car. _

_"No! Crimson! No! What's wrong?" I asked in a panic, it was loud and hard to see. Dust was everywhere, the sun may have been beating down but it was still hell. _

_"I'm hit!" He said moving his hand from the whole of blood on his chest. _

_"No, you can't!" I said, tears slipping down my cheeks. "You can't! I'm supposed to be the leader! I'm supposed to protect my group and now you's are all dying." I cried, a small smile formed his aged face. _

_"Rain, you only live forever in the lights you make." He said wisely. "In this life, your gun and mask are your bestfriends." He said slowly laying his head down. _

_"Crimson Bow, you are an inspiration. You made me the killjoy I am today, you're a father to me." I balled my eyes out even though the battle was still going on. _

_"Hey, shhhh. Goodnight." He said closing his eyes gently. My eyes cried tears like watering cans, I clenched my gun so tight, my teeth gritting together. _

_"You basterds!" I yelled before standing up and shooting my heart out. _

_I shot down Drac after Drac before a laser blew through my left shoulder, I could feel it slicing through my skin. For some reason, it didn't stop me. I kept going, for all I was I kept going, kept fighting. _

_A laser grazed my arm as I gave a punch to a Dracs stomach, he retaliated and smacked the gun off of my face, then he cocked me in the nose. I could feel the blood spilling down my throat, I got that one down and then noticed there was one left. It was standing over something, someone. _

_"Garden." I breathed as I stood, I shot the Drac in the head before it had a chance to hurt Garden anymore than she was. It feel to it's knees and then. "Garden Heart," I whispered resting on my knees, and holding her hand. Blood was pooling around her blonde hair. _

_"Hey, R.. ra.. Rainy," She said with a smile, she was stuttering and her voice was quiet. _

_"Shh, don't talk. Come on, let's go. I'll get you through this. You'll be fine." I tried helping her up. _

_"No, I won't." She said with a smirk, I kept trying. _

_"Rain." She said like a mother. "Stop," She whispered. I sat down and cried, what kind of leader let's their group die? _

_"Shh, don't cry. Not over us, we'll be in a safe place." She said, her cold fingers wrapping around mine. _

_"This is my fault, I let you's go. I wasn't good enough. I'm not strong enough to be the leader." I cried. _

_"Rainy, you are a born leader. Don't ever say that about yourself. You were the strongest out of us all." She said, her voice getting weaker. _

_"A leader puts their group before themselves, I'm not a leader if I'm the only one alive." I cried. _

_"Shh..." She said her eyes slowly closing. _

_"Garden! Wake up! Don't leave me!" I cried, my tears spilling down my face. _

_"Ca...Can I ask you a favor?" She asked her breathing getting shallower. _

_"Anything." I said through my muffled cries. _

_"Call me by my real name, just for now. I want to die as me." She said making me nod. _

_"You are my bestfriend, the most amazing bestfriend ever, Katie." I explained, she smiled at me. _

_"Keep runnin'__, Riley."_

* * *

><p><strong>I will have the next chapter up soon, keep runnin', <strong>**k****illjoys:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am sorry for the huge gap between both chapters, but I have no excuse for it. It's just terrible, lol :{**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

'I must be dead?' I thought, I groaned as a sharp pain was sent through my head.

Nope.

My whole body hurt, the worst was my head. It felt like the pain of a massive hangover and a steamroller ran me over. I could hear a rumbling, a car. I was in a car? How? But...

I opened my eyes, it was dark out and I was in the front passenger seat of a two seat sports car? It was a bit run down, but these kinds of cars are hard to find now. I got a good look at him this time, he was around my age. He had dark features. Straight jet black hair, it just about reached his shoulders. He was wearing a light grey denim jacket, it was worn out and had designs and other colours on it. He was wearing an old Nirvana shirt and black skinny jeans. He was actually kind of attractive, handsome even.

Wait! What? No!

He was the enemy.

I had no idea where I was or what got me in this car, so I slowly reached down my side checking for my raygun. Without alerting whoever was driving that I was awake, I slipt it out and quickly pointed it at the man driving. He drove steady and kept his eyes on me, I was surprised he didn't need to keep his eyes on the road while he drove, even having a gun pointed at him.

"Where are you taking me!" I growled, my voice was a bit broken and my throat was dry and sore, but I forced myself to talk anyway.

"After saving your life by finding you half dead in the middle of the desert, this is how you repay me?" He said calmy, starting to focus on the road and not looking at me. His voice was deep and relaxed, which confused me.

"Answer the question." I growled, I got a look at his face, he had dark green eyes and his skin was lightly tanned.

"Put the gun down or I'm taking it." He growled back.

"Hah! That's funny, not before I shoot you." I snarled. He sighed and murmered something then started speeding. He jerked the steering wheel in my direction causing the whole car to jerk that way. It threw me into the window causing my already wounded head to hit it, making me drop my gun.

The small hit was all it took to knock me out, I'm assuming because everything went black.

* * *

><p>I put my hand to my head and moaned. That bastard, well he did warn me. Who was he to do that though, if I'm I get my hands on that creep I'm gunn-<p>

"She's awake!" Someone yelled, my eyes immediately snapped open. I looked around, I looked like I was in some sort of run down hotel, I noticed the vandilism and marks for Killjoy territory, but I had no idea who these people were, I didn't know how many there was or what they're intentions are.

I reached down my leg for my gun, but it was gone. I panicked a little, worriedly I searched threw all of my pockets, my vision cleared a bit and I got a good look. I was on a couch, an old, smelly but very colourful couch. The front desk was taken over by some newer computers, probably stolen, it had random nick nacks and signs. There was a few more lounging chairs and couches and then I noticed a man looking at me. Well he wasn't really a man, he looked no younger than Crooked Cryer, well than he did.

I bit my lip to hold back the tears, I couldn't cry. I had to be strong, I had to. For them,

Two other people then came out, one a woman maybe early thirties, with auburn hair and brown eyes. Wearing a dark purple coat that reached her knees, she was wearing old worn out jeans and two different sneakers, she had her own colourful style though. She looked friendly, but I wasn't taking the chances.

The man was older, around late fifties, his snow white hair was short but shaggy, he had dark blue eyes. He wore a black jacket with what I'm guessing was his own Killjoy marks and symbols, he had a pair of blue pants, big black boots, a grey shirt underneath his jacket and a smile on his face.

"How ya' feeling?" The woman asked walking up to me. I leaned back trying to keep away from her. I felt my head, it was all bandaged up, I looked at myself, lifting my electric blue tank top and revealed the bandage wrap around my torso, I blushed slightly at the awkwardness. All of my wounds were cleaned and bandaged. "Oh hun, don't worry I did em' myself." The woman smiled and kneeled next to the couch. I tried to speak but I didn't have the strength I had when I was in the car... with that idiot. She handed me a bottle of water, I just looked at her. "We're not gunna' poison ya' darlin'." I really noticed her southern accent, I didn't take my eyes off of them as I took a sip and winced, I could feel the dried blood in my mouth, it tasted terrible.

"W-..Who are you's?" I asked, managing to speak but not without slight discomfort. She stood up and walked back to her group.

"My name is Madame Grazer, this is SnakeTrack," She motioned to the teen next to her, he was smiling, almost a flirtatious smile, he had scruffy blonde hair with a dark grey toque, he was wearing a large vest with various pins and symbols. A yellow shirt and red skinny jeans, along with a pair of purple skater shoes. I guess his style was colourful, though it seemed a bit hard on the eyes.

"this is BrokenSnow," thus explains the snow white hair, he seemed like the leader, one to be slightly strict and yet friendly.

The front door opened and a man walked in, he had broad shoulders and was fairly tall... wait a minute! That was that idiot! He walked towards the front desk and looked at the three as if they were insane. He had a ciggerette in his mouth and an oily rag in his hand.

"This is RoadRage," he looked back at me and let out a growl. I growled back and sent one of my best death glares. "RoadRage is the one who found you and brought you back, say 'hi' Rage." Madame Grazer said with a smile as he was busy tinkering with something, he took his lit ciggerette from his mouth and glanced at me, then back at her.

"Uh huh," He murmered before walking out with what looked like a piece for a car. He opened the door and a dog ran in, it was about knee height and what looked like an American Bulldog, it was carmel brown with a black face and white paws.

"Sorry about him, he can be a little cranky." BrokenSnow said with a smirk. The dog ran up to Snaketrack and leapt into his arms, luckily he was caught. "This here is Lizard." He said petting the friendly dog.

I stood, trying to stop myself from falling. In a split second Madame Grazer was by my side helping me up. I thanked her as she put my arm around her and I limped on my good leg.

"It is nice meeting you all, my name is Lilium Rain.." I said holding out a shaky hand to BrokenSnow.

"Nice meeting you Lilium Rain, as you might have noticed this here is a motel, it may not be as nice as it used to be but it's home." He explained. "There are lots of rooms, you'll get your own, they each have a bed, but only one out of all the bathrooms work so we turned it into a bathroom for all of us. The shower only works after a nice long night of rain, since we built the well out back." He added. "We are way out of the Scarecrow area here since we aren't in the Zones. We don't get many snoopin' around but we have the occasional Drac to... Give directions to, other than that we're safe from any radar by BLI." He said with a proud smile. "You can have your own room, you should get a good sleep. To heal you need rest," BrokenSnow said with a father like grin.

"Thank you so much, uhm. I was wondering if anyone came upon my group in the desert?" I asked nervously. They looked at eachother with sadness all over their faces then back at me. SnackTrack spoke up.

"Rage was the one who found you, he didn't really say much, just got you out of his car, brought you in over his shoulder with a smoke in his mouth and dropped you on the couch. Then he nodded at me and went back to his cars." I growled, he dropped me? Erghhh, I could... Well he did help me, but then he ... Huh... Nevermind.

"Where is he?" I asked carefully standing without hurting myself. "He's workin' ahn his car out back." Madame Grazer said helping me out towards the door.

"Thank you," I said, she smiled.

"Anythin' for a fella killjoy." She smiled. I help onto the side of the main office of the motel as I walked around, I could hear someone clinking metal. I noticed three cars, one was a rusty old Buick, it was really beaten down and dirty, there was the sports car. It kind of looked like Corvette, it was red and had lots of designs and other colours on it. It was a bit beaten up and you could tell it wasn't brand new, but it was a beautiful car.

There were car parts and tools everywhere, I then noticed him under the hood of a Dogde Challenger. It was a bit Rusty and seemed to have some other groups Killjoy symbols on it, it was a nice car though. Even though it had a lot of dents and parts missing. I noticed another car under a tarp, I wasn't sure what type or what condition it was in but I didn't want to go were I wasn't allowed.

I bit my lip at the pain going through my body as I walked, I held it in. I had no choice, other wise it was a sign of weakness. Here in the desert, you can't be weak.

"I need to ask you something." I said with my arms crossed, glaring at him. He didn't answer, he just turned to look at me wiping off the oil on his hands. His eyes trailed up and down my body. I let out a low growl, personally I was kind of flattered. I'd never admit it but it was true. "My friends, did... Did you happen to find them?" I asked, he nodded. My eyes widened, I felt my heart lift. "Were any of them alive?" I asked hopefully.

"Nope, dead as a doornail." He said fiddling with some parts of the engine. My heart sank to my toes, I... I felt so alone, I... I felt like I failed them. "If it makes you feel any better, BLI came and desposed of the bodies." He smirked, I felt my temper rising. That little bit of sadness and grief tucked deep down as I growled, samming my fist down on the hood of the car. Causing it to smack down on the idiots head.

"You're such a fuckin' asshole!" I yelled at him, my temper getting the best of me. He rubbed the back of his head and looked at me as if I were nuts. I turned and stalked away, my anger being my main emotion. I could barely feel the pain anymore, it was a new feeling. It was pure revenge.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Finally finished, anyway. Thank you for you review it made me smile, if I had a cupcake I'd give it to you... Sadly, I can't bake. Oh well, ahaha. And sorry for not having this up sooner, I usually update often, but I didn't, but I will start. ;D**

**Reviews are welcomed :} ~MHPS**


End file.
